We were successful in characterizing and partially purifying phosphoprotine phosphatase from bovine thyroid glands. The effects that divalent cations, salts, cAMP, cGMP, and ATP have on modulation of the reaction rate were studied. Studies on the characterization and purification of phosphoprotein phosphatase in normal placental tissue is in progress.